


You're gonna stay broken forever

by fabulousfairytales



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Beth isn't shot in the head. Different ending to Coda. Bethyl all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna stay broken forever

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched all seasons of TWD and I instantly fell in love with those two. And I just can't accept the ending Beth got, like, nope. So here.. is this! :)

„Beth! No!“ He sprinted as fast as he could and knelt beside her, his arms wrapped around her body.

“Daryl?” She whispered.

“Oh Beth... Beth, I'm here. I'm here. T's alright,” he breathed, gently stroking her cheek before pressing his hands on the wound on her stomach. Dawn had shot her accidentally as Beth tried to stab her. But the blonde shook her head, knowing better.

“No, it isn't. And you know it, Daryl.” She coughed. Blood dripping from her lips now.

“Then it'll be alright soon,” he replied quickly. No, she will be fine again. He knew that. (Hoped that.) He won't let her go so soon after finally finding her. He'll gonna make this whole mess up to her. It'll be good again. And then he wouldn't let her go ever again. He didn't chase that fucking car for nothing!

She on the other hand didn't say anything. She knew how she'll gonna end up after this. And Daryl knew that, too. He just couldn't accept it yet.

“Daryl?” She took his much bigger hand into her small and soft ones, mindlessly playing with his Fingers.

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember that night? When I asked you about falling in love?” She asked with a soft smile. He nodded, returning her smile, a rather rare sight, but it was totally worth it.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“ _Daryl?”_

“ _Hmpf...”_

“ _Are you awake?” She whispered quietly as Daryl grunted and turned to her._

“ _Well, now I am. What's up?” He mumbled, clearly tired as the days and nights before weren't the easiest ones they had. They had this house, sure. And it was great, but it wasn't easy. Of course it wasn't. But he was still glad the had found it. At least they were safe. More or less._

_Beth cleared her throat as she wanted to say something, but then backed away, “ I, uh... I wanted to ask, uhm. I'm... I'm sorry. Forget it. It's nothing. Go back to sleep,” she stuttered and shifted, so she hadn't to look at him anymore. It was stupid. He would laugh. Or be angry, because she woke him for such nonsense._

_It was one of these nights in the house. Their house. It was before the hospital. And it was actually a good night. Her ankle was almost healed by now. Daryl had taught her how to use the crossbow properly. And he really slept for once, which is also kind of a miracle. And now she's woken him up. Great. But she just couldn't help to, because this strange tingling in her stomach just won't stop. She was uncertain if it was because of him or if she had been becoming sick, but it was such a different feeling than everything she had ever felt before. And to be honest, she liked it and didn't wanted it to go away. It just felt so good. So.. normal._

“ _Nah, 'm awake now,” he interrupted her thoughts, “Shoot.” He said before putting his arm around her waist and pulling her to himself so that she looked again into his direction. The blonde sighed and shortly looked into his dark blue eyes, before staring at her own hands._

“ _It's stupid,” she stated._

“ _Sure it is, but never stopped ya before,” he grinned._

“ _Hey!” she laughed and playfully hit his arm._

“ _Ask. Or have I ever denied you an answer?” She smiled. He never did._

“ _Have you ever been in love? And I mean.. Like real love?”A frown formed on his forehead and he raised an eyebrow. “Why'd ya ask?”_

“ _Because... You know, I mean... I mean I had two boyfriends. And I... I thought I loved them. But now I realized that this couldn't have been love,” she confessed._

“ _Why not?”_

“ _Well, because... There's something... different. That I'm feeling right now. And it's so much stronger and more intense. I never felt that way with them,” she explained._

“ _What kinda feeling?” He asked._

“ _I don't know. It's so strange. It's not just that tingling in your stomach...” she began._

“ _And ya heart beating faster when ya see 'em,” he continued, gently brushing his fingers over her cheek, “Or when ya touch 'em.” His fingers on her skin felt like fire and all she could do was nodding slightly. Still, she longed for more of his touch._

“ _It's your skin feeling like it caught on fire,” she added, “And your body...”_

“ _It's in a constant state of warmth and longing for this other person. And it's happiness and lightheartedness. Everything seems suddenly all so easy,” he completed. His hands were still on her waist and cheek and he felt like a complete idiot. But like a happy one._

“ _Everything answered?” He muttered near her ear, his hot breath tickling on her soft skin._

“ _Well... you didn't answer my actual question.” He shot her a confused look._

“ _Have **you** ever been in love?” She looked at him with her big bright blue eyes. She really wanted to know. She hoped he had. Because he deserved being in love and it's happiness. _

“ _Uh... Not before the Walkers,” he just said and then stuck his nose into her hair, “Sleep now.”_

“ _Sure Mister Dixon,” she giggled._

 

_'I think I might be in love,' was Daryl's first thought in the morning after waking up when he noticed how nice it felt with Beth in his arms._

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Do you still love her?” she whispered.

“You know I do,” he replied.

“Okay. Okay.. That's good. But... You have to let her go now.”

“No, I don't. 'Cause she ain't gonna die today, or anytime soon,” he denied. What the fuck was she even talkin' about? He won't just let her die now. Eventhough this bitch shot her, this won't be how it ends.

“When I'm dead...” she began.

“Beth, Stop!” - “When I'm dead...” - “Beth!” - “Daryl!” Silence.

“When...” - “If!” She sighed and lifted her arm so she could reach his cheek, but her fingers landed on his lips.

“Daryl.”

“Beth.”

“Daryl, I'm gonna die! And if not tomorrow, then another day. I won't make it as long as you will. And I will die. And you're gonna miss me. Oh, you're gonna miss me so bad. A part of you will probably stay broken forever. 'Cause... When I'm gone, you're gonna be so broken, Daryl. So, so damn broken. But that's okay. Because you will make it anyhow. And I'm gonna watch you up there doing so. I mean, if I get to watch you. Hell, I don't even know right now what will come after this bullshit,” a small laugh escaped her lips,”I'll be like a little stalker up there, don't you ever forget that, Daryl Dixon.” The older man just shook his head.

“How can you say that?” He asked.

“When I'm dead, whenever that may be, you gotta stab me. You know, in the head. Don't ever let me become one of them. Never. Promise me,” she demanded while letting her hand slip through his dark hair. She had _so_ fallen for him.

“But Beth...” He interjected.

“Promise me, Daryl! Do it before I come back. I don't want you to see me like that. Anyone to see me like that.” He nodded, pressing even harder on the wound to stop the bleeding.

“A-And promise me... to find happiness. Whatever it means here. But please... don't... Forget me,” she pleaded.

“I could never, don't ya forget. Promise ya everything that ya want, but don't ya dare to give up on me now. Please!”

“I'm gonna try my best, Daryl Dixon.”

 


End file.
